Ice Angel
by DragonRose2
Summary: My sister's fic because she is to lazy to get a membership.It is a series of chapters about how Spike shakes his amnesia and finds love from someone other than Julia, but Vicious likes her to.


Like I said this is my sister's, but I think it is pretty good for a ten 1/2 year old kid, I just wish she didn't curse as much and have such a dirty mind.  
  
~*~ = New Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any songs that might show up.  
  
  
  
Icy Rose  
  
~  
  
Jet laughed at the thought of Spike being clueless. Jet was going to pick him up from the hospital. For a while there Jet didn't know how they would manage, but when a young lady who wanted to be called Icy Rose came along everything was okay. She was as good as Spike in fighting and piloting, but didn't blow everything up so now they even had money left over and money to pay for Spike's hospital bill.  
  
Icy Rose never told Jet her real name and Jet never asked. Jet just called her Ice when she was needed. Faye was hardly ever at the Bebop any more. Jet thought she might have a crush or something. Jet still couldn't believe it had been four years since Spike had tried to kill Vicious and had gotten himself half killed. Jet was determined to find out what happened to Vicious.  
  
Jet wondered what Spike would say when he found out he had been replaced by a girl. A girl that was about as crazy and rude as him and could match him in fighting. Well, atleast Jet thought she might be able to match him in fighting. If not, she wasn't too far below Spike. Icy Rose hadn't gone with Jet to get Spike and said that she had no business coming.  
  
There was a new show on bounties; Red River Communications. The Bebop thought it sounded like a military base or something. Ed and Ein had come back, but Ed had matured just a little, but still had her crazy side. Atleast she started to call them by their real names and not Jet-person or something.  
  
Ed was still atleast a little annoying. That he could prove. The night Ed got on Ice's nerves Jet thought I was going to kill her, but she just threw her against the wall. From then they were friends if that is what you would call it.  
  
Ice was a lot easier to live with than Faye. She didn't complain 'that' much and didn't spend all of their money on make up and crap, but she loved lip gloss and got it whenever she could. One down fall was she could be a lot more sarcastic than Faye, but he usually didn't piss her off.  
  
Jet walked into the hospital and soon had Spike out even if Spike only remembered his face. The doctors said that Spike would soon get his memory back and to just give him time. Jet asked about Vicious. It turned out his real name was Vince and that he would never get his memory back, but was alive. Jet had a crazy idea of bringing him onto the Bebop as a partner.  
  
It wasn't a very good idea because as soon as they reached the Bebop Spike remembered who he was a tried to kill him. Jet explained that he wouldn't get his memory back and with him, Jet, Faye, and Ice he would be down in no time. Spike was a little too skeptical, but agreed anyway. He hated himself for it later when he remembered exactly what had happened, but it was too late to change Jet's mind.  
  
"Who is this Ice person I keep hearing about and where is she?" Spike asked.  
  
Spike looked around as if he was going to see a girl standing around somewhere.  
  
"Damnit, I forgot about her." Jet announced.  
  
"Ed!" Jet yelled. "Where did Ice go?"  
  
"I didn't go anywhere." The three heard a muffled voice.  
  
"Well then where the hell are you?" Vicious asked.  
  
His outburst surprised the hell outta Spike and Jet. They saw a light shadow pass by the doorway to the TV room.  
  
"Where do you think?" Ice asked as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"You are all rude and stupid. You three should get along." Jet told them.  
  
"I may be rude, but I am not stupid. Unlike some people I know." Ice shot back.  
  
Jet narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You weren't on 'my' couch were you?" Spike asked half playing.  
  
"Yes, I was on 'your' couch. Who died and made you king anyway?" Ice answered.  
  
Vicious just stared at her as she stepped into the light. She had sky blue eyes, wavy black hair with silver streaks in it, she looked fragile, but wasn't, and she was wearing black. Black baggy pants that had slits up the side to her waist and a shiny black belt. She wore a top of shiny black leather like a tube top that showed her belly button just barely and it had a zip up the front. She wore a black vinyl jacket that was gray fleece on the inside and had a zip up the front, but she left it unzipped.  
  
"You can have the couch." Spike said.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any songs that might come up.  
  
The First Bounty  
  
~  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm gonna go get this bounty." Ice announced as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
Vicious looked over her shoulder at the papers she was holding. The papers had information on the guy. Vicious came out of the shadows.  
  
"You know, ladies shouldn't go out alone in places like this." Vicious pointed out.  
  
Icy Rose turned around to look at him.  
  
"And just what are you getting at?" Ice asked.  
  
"Maybe I should come along." Vicious said.  
  
Spike and Jet where in the other room laughing their heads off at what Vicious had said.  
  
~  
  
"What's your real name?" Vicious asked over the comm while they were looking for the guy.  
  
"That's a rather weird question for what we are supposed to be doing." Ice commented.  
  
"Well," Vicious persuaded.  
  
"The last name is Fang, I don't like my first name so I don't use it."  
  
"Fang. Would you be related to White Fang?" Vicious asked.  
  
He had snuck up behind her and was now standing next to her. Ice turned around; about to answer when she saw him and her heart skipped a beat when she realized he wasn't supposed to remember names he had heard before. From what she had heard he was a merciless killer, and she had heard that from more people than just Jet and Spike. She cursed Spike for letting him go with her alone. Then she cursed herself for letting him come along.  
  
"How do you remember that name?" Ice asked cautiously and nervously.  
  
"I can remember some names and stuff, just not what I done." Vicious explained.  
  
Ice nodded. She needed to tell Spike and them this. Vicious wondered why she had sounded so nervous and made a mental note to find out more about his past.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy Bebop or any songs that might pop up.  
  
A Familiar Ring  
  
~  
  
'Red Dragon Syndicate.' Vicious thought as he saw the emblem on the wall of the building standing before him.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want here?" A voice came from behind him.  
  
Someone grabbed his shoulder and vicious swung around and hit the man in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. When he saw the man's face he remembered it. The guy got up and almost died of shock.  
  
"Vicious! Is that you?" The guy practically yelled.  
  
~  
  
"He left, what do you mean he left?" Spike asked Ed.  
  
"I asked where Vicious was going and he say that he was going somewhere to find something out and for you guys not to look for him." Ed said without turning away from her Tomato.  
  
"I can't say that's good." Jet said.  
  
"Do you think he went to find his past?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, you did before. He might have just gone looking for Ice. You know how he is."  
  
"You mean Ice isn't here either? What's wrong with these people?"  
  
"Now you know how I felt when you ran off like that."  
  
"Well, I'm guess we should go find them."  
  
~  
  
"Why don't you back off? I may dress like a slut, but I'm not one."  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be a night you won't forget and I'll die a happy man if I see you naked."  
  
"I'll probably die laughing if I see you naked."  
  
Icy Rose was arguing with some drunken idiot. The man reached out to grab her and she turned around to defend her self, but his hand was chopped off. For a moment Icy Rose's eyes were as big as oranges.  
  
"Wha-what the?" Ice looked to the side to see Vicious.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ice tried to sound calm.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Vicious said.  
  
Ice noted the venom in his voice, the katana he was holding, and the bird on his shoulder. That is how Spike described him before. Ice just stared at him. She was tempted to run. He smiled, if that is what you would call it.  
  
"Hey. Man! What do you think you are doing?" The guy whose hand he had cut off said.  
  
Vicious stepped up to Ice and slid an arm around her waist.  
  
"Because you are messing with 'my' girl." Vicious lied.  
  
He swung the katana around and sliced the man in half. Ice felt her stomach do triple flip flops and she tried her best to keep from shaking. She couldn't pull away from him, she knew that he wouldn't let her on her terms. Vicious reluctantly removed his arm from her waist.  
  
"You're shaking. I'm not scaring you am I?" Vicious smirked.  
  
"Come on." Vicious held out a hand.  
  
Icy Rose was debating on what to do when Spike stepped in front of her and slapped the hand away. Ice yelped and jumped back a little out of surprise. Vicious knew it was Spike before he even looked.  
  
"Ah, Spike, you didn't think you could lie to me and get away with it, did you?" Vicious asked.  
  
Spike didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm going to go get my ship." Ice said.  
  
She lied. She was going to stay around to see what happened to Spike and hopefully help if he needed it.  
  
"Who helped you remember?" Spike asked.  
  
"My men." Vicious simply replied.  
  
"I really don't feel like fighting now, so I'll let you live. Goodbye Spike."  
  
Spike almost died. Vicious hardly ever turned away from a fight.  
  
"Oh, and stay away from Ice. You might have taken Julia from me, but Ice you will not." Vicious walked off into the shadows.  
  
'Oh my God.' Spike thought. 'He thinks I'm in love with Ice. I hardly even know the girl.'  
  
"Spike?" Ice asked.  
  
"I thought you were going to get the ship." Spike said.  
  
Ice ignored the question.  
  
"Doesn't he still know how to get on the Bebop?" Ice asked.  
  
"Jet is going to kill me." Spike announced.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any songs that might pop up.  
  
The Calm Before The Storm  
  
~  
  
"Yep, you were right. He does sound like a snake." Ice was talking to Spike.  
  
"Hey, I'll be here right? As long as you don't go anywhere he won't get past me to you." Spike told her.  
  
Spike wanted to comfort her, but he didn't. She was a little shaken up, but Spike didn't know why. Spike had missed when Vicious put his arm around her waist. It was clear to Ice what he wanted. Even if Spike didn't comfort her he would always stay close to her.  
  
'Sometimes they get so close you would think they were going to kiss.' Jet thought.  
  
~  
  
"Vicious, sir, from the monitors you have set up in the Bebop Spike seems to be getting gradually closer to Ice." Explained some man.  
  
"Something will be done." Vicious said.  
  
"Yes, but what, sir?"  
  
"I'm going there tonight. There will be no Faye, Jet, or the kid and dog."  
  
"Would you like me to tell the others?"  
  
"No, I'll be going alone."  
  
The man was dismissed. Vicious started laughing evilly as the bird squawked. Vicious falls out of the chair from laughing so hard and lands on the bird.  
  
"Ouch." The bird says.  
  
Vicious blinks at it.  
  
~  
  
"Are you sure you two are going to be okay?" Jet asked.  
  
He was concerned of leaving the two alone.  
  
"Yes, we will be fine!" reassured an aggravated Icy Rose.  
  
"Alright. We will be back in about a week. If anything happens call us."  
  
"Yes mother." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes and climbed aboard her ship. Jet gave spike a dirty look before he boarded his ship and the two sped off. Meanwhile Vicious was observing what they were doing.  
  
"Think he was just playin' 'round?" Ice asked hopefully.  
  
Her answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Vicious doesn't just play around." Spike said.  
  
Spike put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"So it's just the calm before the storm then."  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
The Evil Unleashed  
  
~  
  
"If you don't talk I'm gonna go nuts." Spike said.  
  
"Well, I don't see you coming up with any good conversations."  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"Why in the world would you want to know my real name? It's not like it fits me any way."  
  
"I'm just curious. I know for a fact it isn't Icy Rose."  
  
"No, it's um, Angel."  
  
"Angel. What a beautiful name." Vicious came out of the shadows.  
  
Spike grabbed his gun from the table.  
  
"It won't help Spike." Vicious said  
  
He held out a hand full of bullets that he had taken from the gun. Angel had jumped up and was on her way to the hangar to find a gun that wasn't emptied, but the door would not open.  
  
"This is nice!" Ice/Angel yelled in disgust.  
  
Angel ran into her room to see if she had anything stashed in there. She was halfway on the bed and looking under it at the same time. She couldn't find any guns in her room when she usually had plenty. She closed the door to her room and locked it. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She slumped down on the bed until she heard a tapping at the door. It was a metallic sound and she knew what it was as soon as she heard it-the katana was hitting the wall.  
  
She jumped up and got on the other side of her bed just as the door opened. Vicious had to override the lock to open it so he obviously did. Angel would have thrown something at him if she had something to throw. Vicious walked over to her and she tried hitting him in the stomach. All he did was flinch. Vicious somehow managed to push her down on the bed.  
  
The next thing Angel knew was he was on top of her. Her head was screaming no, but what could she do? Vicious claimed her lips hungrily and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away, but he held her closer so she decided not to do that. He moved a hand down to her butt, but topped when he heard moving outside of the room.  
  
"Spike, what the? I knocked you out!" Vicious was outraged.  
  
"I told you to keep your hands off of her!" Spike hit him.  
  
Vicious fell back into the bed where Angel used to be. She was now in the bathroom cleaning out her mouth. Spike tied Vicious up and threw him in the training room. Spike found Ice in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Angel answered.  
  
Spike wrapped two arms around her protectively.  
  
"Sorry." Spike said.  
  
"For what?" Angel asked.  
  
"I was kinda late. Haha." Spike admitted. Ice leaned against him.  
  
"Spike." She said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't" Spike kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any songs that might pop up  
  
Life Goes On  
  
~  
  
Icy Rose awoke a little while later. She found she had fallen asleep in Spike's arms and almost laughed at the irony of it. She didn't want to get up, but she was hungry so she slowly slid out of his arms. Spike didn't like that, but didn't wake up; he just grabbed at the air. Ice giggled and put a pillow where she had been laying. She had to keep herself from exploding with laughter when Spike held the pillow close.  
  
Angel walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Luckily there was-Ed's cereal. It was good though.  
  
Ice was in her room when Spike woke up.  
  
"Good Morning." He said when he saw her.  
  
Angel almost jumped through the roof.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Ice exclaimed.  
  
"How do you think I felt when I woke up with a pillow?"  
  
Angel had to keep from laughing and she was turning red. She couldn't hold it any more and started laughing.  
  
"sorry." She managed to say between breaths.  
  
"You will be." Spike promised.  
  
Ice raised an eyebrow.  
  
~  
  
"Spike?" Ice asked. "Where the hell are ya? Come on man, it ain't funny!"  
  
Just then Spike jumps up behind her.  
  
"God damnit Spike!" Ice yelled as she fell on the floor.  
  
Spike started laughing until he was hit in the head with a shoe. Icy Rose started laughing.  
  
"Funny. Just hilarious." Spike said.  
  
He looked down the hallway then back at her and he grinned. Ice's eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't-" She was cut off as Spike started tickling her.  
  
"No, Spike! Please stop!?!" She exclaimed between breaths.  
  
Spike stopped long enough to say "Give me a kiss and I will."  
  
She was just going to kiss him, simple as that, but that kiss turned into a french and some guy's hands where they weren't supposed to be.  
  
"I said a kiss, not that." Ice said.  
  
She giggled at Spike's tortured face as she picked up his hand by his pinky and dropped it at his side. Then Spike laughed at himself and at what had been said. That was when he found that he truly loved Angel and was moving on.  
  
'Julia's memory cannot keep me forever.' Spike thought.  
  
He saw one last picture of Julia in his mind only for it to be erased. Life goes on.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you liked those, 'cause I did. They aren't mine, but they are my sisters. I will post more chapters when she types up more chapters. REVIEW and it will more than likely help her. She says thanks for reading. 


End file.
